Da internets!
by axel the deluxman
Summary: Our un willing heroes will save the internets and real life. Rated m for bad language and violence -no adult scenes-. I do not own any character from penny arcade, vg cats, and any other character. Unless I said they belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

-Oh c'mon man! That's cheating!- Said a grey cat with a blue sweater, blue jeans, a blue collar with a blue bell, and red and white shoes. He was sitting in a couch playing halo 3 with a xbox, and by the look of it, he was loosing badly.

A door in the other side of the room opened and then a pink cat entered the room, and shut the door behind her. The pink cat had a dark pink t-shirt, dark pink jeans and a pink jacket.

-Hi Aeris, how's the comic strip today?- The blue cat asked without removing his eyes from the tv.

-Fuck you.- Said Aeris with an angry face. she sat next to the grey cat.

-Wow, that bad? didn't say anything and you are already fucking me off.-

-No. The whole abortion comic we made was bad, this was a nightmare. And i'm speaking about actual nightmares.- She said while she hugged herself and sighed.

-Ha. Good thing i was sick tod... Oh, you fucking bastard!- Leo cried.

-You're right, you are sick. What you doing anyway?-

-Getting my ass kicked in halo 3. Wanna help me?-

-To kick your ass, sure.-

-Its capture the flag, just join the game, my team sucks.- Aeris grabbed the other controller and joined the match. As soon as she joined the game, she killed 2 other players with 1 granade. Leo looked completly shocked.

-Good, needed to kill something.- She said with a grim smile.

* * *

><p>-Oh god look at all the e-mails. "Dear Tycho, I love u", "We love Penny Arcade", "Gabe rocks?"- Said the guy next to a computer. He had brown hair, a blue and light blue sweater, grey jeans and black shoes. -There just to many of them. What... Millions! No wait that was yesterday, let see today... BILLIONS! Bullshit.- The guy turn of his computers and walked away from it.<p>

In another room, another guy was playing halo 3 in his xbox. The guy had a yellow t-shirt with a black pacman, blue jeans and red shoes.- Ha! Too easy.- Said with a smile, but the smile faded very quickly. -Mmmhh... Meaby to easy. What you planing?-

-Hey Gabe, we may have a problem with e-mails...- Tycho said while entering the room.

-What the fuck!- Gabe cryed, scaring Tycho.

-I know it's bad, but you don't have to...-

-What? No! It's this jackass, he just killed me and my team mate with a granade.

-Want some help?-

-Sure.- Tycho sat next to Gabe in the couche with the controller in hand.

* * *

><p>The two teams play for over an hour. Also, the two teams began to thin for different reasons (mostly rage quit), until there were just 4 players: Tycho and Gabe vs Leo and Aeris. The chosen map was a destroyed city.<p>

Aeris, wearing a blue armor, was now behind some debris; while Leo, also with a blue armor, was hiding in a tower with a sniper rifle. -Godammit. The fucktards are good.- Aeris said, reloading her missile launcher.

-You know, I been thinking. Their names, Tycho and Gabe. Where do I heard that before?- Said Leo trough his communicator. Aeris thougt for a second and she realized what was he talking about.

-Oh crap. We are playing against Penny Arcade? This is just great.-

-Wait... Enemy spotted! Right in front of you!, crap. They got tank!- Said Leo while he watch trought the sniper's scope. A "scorpion" tank was heading directly to Aeris position. She wasted no time. She stood up and fired her missile launcher, hitting the tank, destroying it and then she start saying "FUCK YEAH!" out loud.

-Balls, they find me! HELP!- The cry for help and gunshots coming from her comunicator distracted Aeris, making her brake her victory dance. But that wasn't the only emergence.

-Shit, somebody has taken the flag!- Aeris said. Her helmet show the message "flag stolen". She realized that the tank was empty. She got two options, save Leo or the flag.

She choose the flag.

* * *

><p>Tycho, wearing a red armor, shoot his machine gun while he ran with the flag to his territory. -Gabe, got a persistant bitch in my ass. Were's my support?- He said to his comunicator.<p>

-Give me sec! This guy is annoying!- Said Gabe (red armor too), while he shoot his shothun over the cover. He and Leo were shooting each other in the tower. they were only 10 feet from the other, and Leo had to use his pistol becouse his sniper rifle was useless here.

-At least my plan worked.- Said Tycho with pride.

-Yeah, yeah. My plan was better.-

-Charge like assholes while shouting "Lereoy Jenkins" is not a plan!-

-Well, then why is gonna work now! LLEEEROOYY JEEENNKIIINS!- Several shotgun shoots followed by a dying scream were heard trought Tycho's helmet. -Die, you mutated cat!-

-Hold on a sec. You just said cat? You mean Leo the cat? So Aeris is a cat too.- Tycho stop running.

-What you mean?-

-This are the VG Cats. That web comic?-

-Oh yeah. Well, good thing we show who's boss!- Gabe stop shooting.

-There you are you ass!- A female scream came from behind Tycho, and he turn around to see his rival. Aeris was aiming her missile thrower right at him. Tycho start running

-Gabe... Support... ASAP!- Tycho screamed as he was been persued by an enraged Aeris. Tycho run avoiding the covers trying to get to his base with the blue flag. Aeris, at the same time, tryed to aim her rocket launcher at Tycho. Meanwhile Gabe was aiming Leo's sniper rifle at her.

-Hey Tycho, is you just get still for a second i could headshot her.- Gabe said.

-You cracy! I cant just stop, she'll torn me apart. And i'm really close to the ba.. OH SHI...!- A blast kill him instantly. His remains flew a few meters feets away.

-YES! Victory is mine as alw...- A headshot didn't alow Aeris to finish her sentence. Her body took a few seconds to hit the ground. -Oh fuck!- Were her last words.

* * *

><p>-What the heck was that!- Leo shout throwing his control to the air. His face completly red with anger.<p>

-Maybe if you didn't died we could have win.- Aeris responded.

-YOU LEAVE ME FOR A FLAG!- Said Leo even louder. He sood up from the couch.

-And you didn't tell the tank was empty!-

-How should i know that.-

-You were the freaking sniper.- She stood from the couch, and throw her controller to the floor. -YOU were in the high ground.- She got closer to him. -And YOU were supposed to know what the fuck was going on!- Said Aeris as she pointed at Leo with her finger.

-Hoooouuuuhhh... A see what you did here...- Leo said with pride.

-What?-

-You're jealous. You didn't want me to win becouse we both know that you SUCK at first person shooters.- Leo crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and made a proud face. Aeris didn't said anything and just looked at him with her mouth and eyes very open. She then grabbed Leo's arms and separate them from his chest and then she beat him to dead with them.

-Just like you suck at fighting games.- Said Leo, awakening her from her imagination. But now she was furious. She grabbed a fuel container from the floor and throw him all the fuel at him. Leo only made a disgust, before Aeris throw him a lighter, and set him on fire.

-And maybe it's time for you to realize you need my good sence of humor and company.- Said Leo, awakening from her imagination again, but now she was mad with rage. She tear Leo's arms from his chest, set them on fire, and then she beat him to dead with them. But out of nowhere, a memory distracted her from her _beutiful _imagination.

-Just shut up for a second!- Aeris said. Leo opened his eyes but he didn't change his "trolling" face. -You know what day is it?-

-The day your period starts?- Aeris punch him in the face for the comment. Leo fell to the ground and he landed with his butt.

-No you moron! Today it's the internets birthday and we're running late!- She grabbed Leo's hand and lifted him.

-Oh right! Just one thing before we go.-Leo said, after he got up.

-What?-

-Why you are not wearing shoes?- He said pointing at her feet.

-Becouse this fanfic writer sucks now MOVE!-

* * *

><p>-Gabe.- Tycho said. -I am going to tell something you should already heard.-<p>

-What's that?- Said Gabe, putting his controller in the floor.

-YOU... SUCK... AT... TEAMWORK!- Tycho shouted and he lifted his hands. This frightened Gabe.

-Woouuhh wouu! Calm down.- Gabe answered with a frightened tone.

-Calm down! I was INCHES from the base!-

-What inches? it said you were 1 kilometers from the base, that means 300 miles.- Gabe said. Tycho made a confused face, not believing what he just heard.

-Wha... Nevermind, just forget it.- Tycho finally said, as he walked away to his room.

-Forget?- Gabe said with a confused tone. -What day is it?- He asked to Tycho.

-I think it... Oh crap.- Tycho made a facepalm. -I completly forgot it!-

-What? What is it?-

-It's the internet's birthday! And we are running late, AGAIN!- Tycho said. Both begun to run to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people, so you like it? Sorry imnot good at this. Tried to make a crossover over LOTS of things in the internet. <strong>

**Also, one thing: IF YOU KNOW THE NAME OF THE CHARACTER THAT APPEARS AT THE BEGGINING PLEASE DON'T SAY IT'S NAME. (if you know him you may already know why, and if you not i don't want to ruin the story).**

**I apreciate all reviews and suggestions, also critics, i need those to! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor notes. **

****Hi everyone, if there is somebody there, :/ I have to say this again, but I DON'T OWN VG CATS, PENNY ARCADE, NOR HALO 3. And most importantly, THE OPINIONS OF THE CHARACTERS DO NOT REFLECT MY OWN**.**

**(also: the first chapter was a pilot, that's why it may have suck a little (yes. this was lame))**

* * *

><p>The internet. Let's see. We humans see the internet as pure information, pages, etc. But the reality is quite different. Inside the internet you'll see that the whole thing is separated in different "universes", and everything inside the internet has its own universe. We can, for example, say that warhammer 40k universe is separeted from the marvel universe and so on.<p>

Now, our 4 comics are quite different. Since they don't come from a specific universe, they "live" in another place within the internet: The Hub City. This is the place were all characters and universes in the internet are connected. They still live in the same place they were given, but it's connected to Hub City.

And what we call "pages", here, they are buildings. It could be a skyscraper or a little storehouse. The size of the place depends on quantity of information the page has. For exmaple, fanfiction reaches the clouds! Also, the buildings works as gates to the other universes (You get inside dungeons and dragons towe... sorry , INMENSE tower, and you get inside that universe for example). This makes the central part of the city crowed with hundreds of skycrepers, the surrounding area full with thousands smaller buildings and so on. The city is almost uncalculable big.

So, basically, we have a city with skyscrapers, roads, cars, suburbs and everything else you'll need from a normal city. Including their viruses and police, but, let's not dwell on that from now...

* * *

><p>-We're walking for hours! You even know were are we going?- Tycho asked. He and Gabe were walking down the street. To their left was the road and crossing that were buildings, and to their right were some buildings. There was nobody else in the street at that moment, only parked cars. They decided not to go through the city center, so there weren't many tall buildings.<p>

-Relax, it's a shortcut.- Gabe answered. He had some photos in his hands and was looking at them.

-No. You said that the porn page was a shortcut.- Tycho looked at him with a judgmental eye.

-Still, got some good souvenirs. Why you didn't get some?-

-Because it's disgusting. And horrible, and degrading and...-

-You didn't find what you were looking for, didn't you?- Now Gabe was looking at him with a judgmental eye.

-Shit no. I mean. What does one have to do to get some decent porn?- Tycho looked down in defeat. He then looked at Gabe, but he was distracted watching to his left. -What you looking at?- Tycho raised his head and asked.

-That.- Gabe simply said and pointed to the sky in the horizon, to their left. Although some small buildings covered the view, one could still see the large towers and skycrapers. Everyone with its own architecture that represented their unique universe or page. But there was one tower in front of the others that overshadowed everything else (Not by height, but by presence).

The tower was circular and made of windows and it was really creepy. It has spikes that pointed up in the top of the building like a crown. In different sections of the building there were some stone gargoyles that were placed randomly.

There was a word written in big, red letters from the top to the bottom of the building: CREEPYPASTA.

-You should look at it too long you know. They say if do, somebody inside will watch you back.- Tycho said.

-You even know if there's anybody inside? Nobody ever enters or leaves. Why they even built a door? Or whatever that thing is.- Gabe complained, while raising his hands.

-'Cause they have power and prestige, and because you don't want to see this guys angry... Or at all. They don't call that Creepypasta for nothing.-

-Yeah. I just better... stop looking at it.- Gabe said.

5 Block later.

Tycho looked at gabe, which was still looking at the tower. -You're still looking at it.- Tycho said.

-Don't know what you're talking about.- Said Gabe, with his head in the direction of the tower.

* * *

><p>-C'mon goddamnit! We already go through here. We are fucking lost!- Aeris cryed with her hands on the air (who was now wearing dark pink boots). She and Leo were walking through the city center. The skycrapers and towers were a common sight that blocked the blue sky (It was always day or night there, there was no reason to rain there).<p>

-Maybe we should go straight instead of turning around the block.- Leo said. Aeris just looked at him with anger.

-I was following you!- Aeris said.

-And I was following YOU!- Leo replied. Aeris made a hit her face with her hand. After she removed her hand, she kept walking down the street followed by Leo.

4 block later.

-Are we there yet?- Leo asked.

-Leo. Are you gonna keep asking that until I cut your tongue with my bare hands?-

-You know another one will just respawn. Right?-

-Yeah, but seeing you screaming and crying in pain, even for a few seconds, is enough to make my day nicer.- Aeris evil smile terrified Leo, who just stay still for a few seconds. Face completly shocked and mouth open.

2 Block later.

-Hey Aeris.- Leo asked.

-What now?-

-Look there.- Leo pointed to the huge tower that was a block away from them, crossing the street. The windows reflected the sun's light (or whatever that thing was), which didn't allow anyone to whach what was inside.

-Oh great, I hate Creepypastas.- Aeris said.

-Why?-

-Why? You ever look through a window? I did, still regret it.-

-What did ya saw?-

-Somebody smiling at me.- Aeris hugged herself.

-A smile. That's it? You were troumatized by a smile?- Leo looked at her seriously.

-It wasn't just a smile! It was bigger than his... Its fucking face. And the eyes... were just... Wrong. You know?- She was hugging herself more tight now, And was looking to the floor.

-So that's why you can't look to the Cheshire Cat without shivering.-

-Just shut up! Don't wanna talk about it!- She said looking at Leo. She stopped hugging herself.

-Mmh. Maybe they're scary but it's not their fault ya know. In fact, I'm gonna say "hi" to them.- Leo ran to the tower entrance, followed by Aeris.

-You crazy!- She yelled at him. Leo was now in front of the building. It had its own block and the entrance was a rotatory gate. Above the gate was written:

"WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU DIE NEAR HERE OR INSIDE THIS BUILDING. WE ONLY CARE IF YOU DIE SO HORRIBLY THAT WE CAN USE THAT TO MAKE A HORROR STORY".

-See, those poeple are insane!- Aeris yelled at Leo, after they both stopped running near the front gate.

-Yeah. Like if you, me or 90% of the internet weren't insane! It's just a matter of perspective. Now, it's time to be a hero!- Leo said with pride.

-You mean "an" hero!- She said while she slowly followed Leo. He aproched the rotatory door made of 4 mirrors and placed his hand on the nearest one.

-You see. Nothi... Oh crap.- His hand was pierced by what appeared to be a metal peak that appeared from the mirror. A small line of blood fell from his wound. -Daahhh. Aeris, little he...- A strange sound interrupted him. It sounded like if an engine has just turned on. The rotatory gate made a little movement, like it has just unlocked. -OOHH CRRAAAAAAAAA...-

The gate started to spin at an incredibly large speed, making him look just like crying blur. Then sudenly, blood started spilling everywhere, staining Aeris face and clothes, who was just staring at the scene completly shocked (shocked would have been a small way to put it).

2 Seconds later the door begun to stop. when it finally stopped, there was only blood, and no signs of Leo.

"PUP"

The sound came from Aeris right side. She turned her head that way to see a completly unharmed and shocked Leo (again shocked sounds very lame here). She then turned her head to the door again. without changing her face.

-I think we are running late, you think we are running late?- Leo said.

-Yes, I think we are running late, you think we hould start moving now?- Aeris said.

-Yes, I think we should start moving. And if instead of moving we run screamig in terror?-

-I agree with you. In fact, how about if we do that after I START SCREAMING RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFFEEEE!- Then, they both start to run and through the street while screaming, the same way they were walking before.

* * *

><p>-You hear that?- Gabe said.<p>

-Yeah. Sounds like to cats fighting or something... Hey look! We made it!- Tycho shouted pointing towards a large skycraper. This was the city's true center. The building was truly huge. It was 2 blocks large and had like hundreds of floors. It had writen the words happy birthday one top of it with giant, neon letters. A wierd nose coming from it, like if a lot of people talked at the same time.

-Ok now. We are late, so if anyone asks, we made a last minute strip. Got it?- Gabe said.

-About what?- Tycho responded.

-Aaaahhh eeemmmh, fan fictions?-

-Really?-

-Got anything better?-

-How about wangs?-

-Wangs in fan fictions?-

-Guess that'll do. So now what?-

-Now man...- Gabe put his hands in his pants' pockets. -We get in, and look cool.- Tycho looked at him in confusion. The approched the building's door, a large window door that reflected the suns light, preventing people from seeing what was inside, as the rest of the skycraper's windows.

In front of the door was a big man, bald, with a red t-shirt, a black bulletproof vest, grey pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a belt of bullets placed on the right shoulder and surrounding the left waist. He was eating a sandwich with his left hand, and holding a big minigun with the other. Next to him was a green plastic table.

-Heavy? What are you doing here?- Tycho asked.

-I'm security guard.- Heavy said in his russian accent.

-But you should be inside.-

-Then don't let me in with Sasha, or any other gun. So, no.-

-Wait. No guns?- Gabe said.

-Please leave all guns and mass destruction devices in table.-

-We don't have wea...- Tycho was saying, until he saw Gabe leaving a pair of uzis over the table. -WHAT THE FUCK?- He said in a state of total confusion and anger.

-What? You didn't brought anything?- Gabe replied, trying to defend himself.

-Why are you carring MY uzis?- Tycho grabbed Gabe by his t-shirt with both hands. Gabe was scared and grabbed Tycho's hands.

-Well, you leave them back home so I thought you forgot them.- Gabe was trying to make a smile, althought he was worried. Tycho approched his to Gabe's.

-I didn't brought them becouse I know we couldn't use them!- Suddenly, both of them heard some cries coming from somewhere nearby. They both looked to the block corner, and saw Leo and Aeris running in their direction. The cats stopped when they turned the corner.

-Did ya saw that fucking gate! It fucking killed me!- Shouted Leo, while regaining some air. He sat on floor.

-I told you!- Said Aeris, leaning against the wall. She has cleaned herself from the blood. Then she noted Tycho and Gabe, that were very close to each other. -Hey Leo, I think we are interrupting something.- She said with a smile.

-What?- Leo said while raising his head. When he saw Tycho and Gabe, he made a smile too. Tycho looked at Gabe, before releasing him.

-Hey. Is those losers again.- Gabe said, pointing at the cats.

-Who you calling loser, you overrated bastard?- Aeris responded as she got closer to Gabe.

-Overrated? Who overrated us? We are awesome and people just tell us that!- Gabe too got closer to Aeris.

-Aaw Yeah? In how many comics you both get inside the actual games?-

-I don't know. Maybe when you have so many comics you start to forget the OLD ONES!-

-You didn't!- Both were now face to face, separeted for a few inches. Meanwhile, Tycho and Leo were watching the scene some feets away.

-You, Ain't gonna help her?- Tycho asked Leo.

-Naahh, it's him that i'm worried for. Aeris can be quite a psycho.- Leo said. -And I got killed twice today, so I really don't want to. You?-

-They'll kill me too.- A few seconds later the sound of something spining at great velocity distracted everyone.

Heavy was pointing at everyone with Sasha. -Too bad I can't see how this ends. But they pay me not to. So, if everyone would be so kind to shut up and get in, that be great.- He said.

Everyone "happily" complied and got inside the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Autor's notes.<strong>

**HELLO TO EVERYONE AGAIN.**

AS I SAID BEFORE, THE OPINIONS OF THE CHARACTERS DO NOT REFLECT MY OWN! (just in case i say this again) (its so good to have bad grammar again:)

By the way I ALSO DON'T OWN TEAM FORTRESS, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

thank you.

(oh you should be wondering : creepypasta its a series of blogs and different pages, not only one page. don't worry about that. i'll explain everything later).


End file.
